Congratulations
by hopekies
Summary: Terkadang kepercayaanmu pada seseorang juga dapat membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Oneshots/BTS Fanfiction [ pair : HOPEV! VHOPE! ] DLDR!


**Title : Congratulations**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(VHOPE)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kegalauan yang melanda hari ini gara-gara dengerin lagu** _ **Congratulations – Day 6**_

 **Summary :**

 **Terkadang kepercayaanmu pada seseorang juga dapat membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai**

 **Warning :**

 _ **YAOI**_ **. AU. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 _Jangan pernah percaya dengan apapun kata sahabatmu.._

 _Ingat, jangan percaya pada siapapun.._

 _Jika kau percaya kau akan menyesal sepertiku.._

 _Ya, seperti nasibku sekarang ini.._

 _Sebenarnya tidak ada penyesalan,_

 _Karena mereka sama.._

 _Sama-sama brengsek menurutku.._

Cuaca bulan Oktober sudah mulai dingin karena hampir mendekati natal. Pakaian tebal pun mulai dipakai oleh sebagian penduduk di kota terbesar ke-4 di Jepang ini, yakni Nagoya. Kota yang metropolitan ini masih ramai dengan rutinitas penduduk sehari-hari.

Tepatnya bulan ini, ada sebuah festival tahunan yang diperingati dikota ini. Festival ini juga disebut _Nagoya Matsuri_ sebagai memperingati kebesaran _nobunaga oda_. Jalanan yang biasa macet semakin terasa karena diadakannya festival ini. Hampir seluruh penduduk keluar rumah atau berada di pusat kota untuk menyaksikan festival tahunan yang meriah ini.

Tampak seorang lelaki berusia duapuluhan sedang duduk disalah satu kursi di taman kota karena kelelahan. Hal itu terlihat dari cucuran keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus keringatnya itu.

"Hobi- _senpai_ , kau lama sekali!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat dan bergigi kelinci lebih muda dengan memakai _beanie_ merah marun senada dengan _sweater_ yang dikenakannya darinya jarak sekitar sepuluh meteran sambil meledek dan memakan es krim.

 _Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jika saat ini mulai memasuki musim dingin,_

" _Ya!_ Aku sudah mengingatkan mu berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku _senpai_ ," balasnya sambil meminum air mineral yang berada di tasnya. Nafasnya masih tersenggal.

"Hehehe, kemarilah _Hyung,_ " ucapnya lagi mendekat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya sambil menariknya hingga berada ditengah keramaian festival yang berlangsung.

' _Ini mengingatkanku pada Seoul, aku jadi merindukannya'_ batin lelaki lebih tua itu sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

" _Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali," ucap seorang lelaki surai kecoklatan menggerutu sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk pikniknya hari ini._

" _Iya baby, aku baru selesai mandi." Balas lelaki yang lebih tua darinya sambil memeluknya dari belakang._

" _Otte? Apa ini cukup?" tanya lelaki surai cokelat itu pada kekasihnya,_

" _Baby? Kau mau kemana? Kita hanya ke taman Olympic. Disana banyak kedai makanan. Kenapa kau menyiapkan sebanyak ini?" jawabnya terheran melihat kotak keranjang terisi penuh oleh makanan._

" _Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanyanya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Dia sedikit kecewa rupanya melihat reaksi kekasihnya,_

" _A-aniya, aku suka. Aku akan menghabiskan ini semua." Balas sang kekasih menghiburnya._

' _Chuuu~' sebuah kecupan singkat melayang di bibir sang kekasih dari lelaki bersurai rambut kecoklatan itu._

" _Cepatlah kau ganti baju. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pertunjukan anak jalanan yang biasanya ada disana," ucapnya antusias sambil tersenyum membuat matanya kian menyipit dan membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dimata kekasihnya,_

.

* * *

.

" _Now you won't even pick up my calls_

 _Instead of you, I hear a dull voice_

 _There are always hard days_

 _But you can't win over that moment and you look for an alternative"_

Seorang lelaki berusia duapuluhan tengah memegang memegang ponselnya dengan wajah frustasinya,

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang diluar jangkauan. Silahkan.."_

Klik.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan itu. Ini sudah ke seribusembilanratusdelapanpuluhlima kali panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh seorang diseberang. Seorang yang ia rindukan sejak tiga tahun lalu. Sejak ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, Seoul.

"Sudahlah _Hyung,_ sebaiknya kau menyerah," ucap seorang lelaki bergigi kelinci sambil membaca komik dan menghisap cup permen dikasurnya,

"Kookie- _ya_ , tidak! Aku masih tidak ingin menyerah," balasnya meyakinkan kata-katanya barusan. _Mulai terselipkan sebuah keraguan disana_.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ , lebih baik kau berkencan denganku saja. Lupakan _mantan kekasihmu_ itu," ada sebuah penekanan dari nada bicara lelaki yang dipanggil 'Kookie' itu.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu. Akan kubuat kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama 2 minggu berturut-turut!" ancam lelaki yang lebih tua.

" _Daijobu Onii-san_ , aku masih menunggumu,"

Buk..

Sebuah buku dengan ketebalan duaratus lembar melayang mulus dikepala Jungkook dengan indahya.

"Pergi!" teriak yang lebih tua,

Ah, yang lebih tua itu bernama Jung Hoseok. Namun, lelaki yang lebih muda dengan gigi kelinci itu kerap memanggilnya Hobi karena itu nama kecilnya. Ia mengetahui nama kecil Hoseok saat Jungkook diajak ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya yang mengurus perusahaannya disana. Dan sejak saat itu Jungkook tidak pernah memanggil nama Hoseok lagi. Apalagi jarak Nagoya-Tokyo dengan kereta api sangat cepat. Hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Membuatnya sering berkunjung kesana.

" _Okaa-san_ memasak kimchi untukmu. Aku meletakkan di meja makan. Baik, aku akan pergi," balas Jungkook sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Hoseok.

Hubungan mereka berdua sangat dekat karena apartemen Jungkook tepat berada didepan Hoseok. Dan ibunya kerap menitipkannya pada Hoseok terutama saat keluar kota lebih dari dua hari. Sebenarnya Jungkook berasal dari Korea, namun ketika berada di sekolah dasar kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan ia tinggal di Jepang, tepatnya Nagoya bersama ibunya.

.

* * *

.

 _Seorang lelaki berambut surai cokelat tengah terlelap di sebuah single bed kamar bercat biru. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Ia tengah menunggu. Menunggu kekasihnya belajar dan segala rentetan tugas fisika, kimia maupun matematika yang membuat siapapun akan pusing dibuatnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam melepas kacamatanya dan mendekati kasur yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut kecoklatan kekasihnya,_

" _Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke toko es krim hari ini," ucapnya bermonolog sambil terus mengelus lembut rambut surai kecoklatan itu._

.

* * *

.

"Hobi _Hyung,_ kau mau kemana?" ucap Jungkook panik melihat Hoseok mengepak seluruh bajunya dikoper.

"Aku akan ke kembali ke Seoul _,_ " balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"A- _andwae_!" seru Jungkook.

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Jungkook. Ia mengelus surai hitam sepekat rambutnya dengan lembut,

"Aku pasti kembali," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Ia tau jika lelaki muda didepannya ini akan merindukannya. _Ah, itu hanya tebakanmu saja_.

"Aku..ikut ya _Hyung,_ " ucapnya dengan nada memohon. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan sambil menggigit bibirnya sambil menarik-narik kaos Hoseok.

"Tidak Kookie- _ya_ , sebentar lagi kau akan ujian sekolah. _Hyung,_ tidak ingin nilaimu jelek karenaku."

Sebenarnya ada ketidaktegaan Hoseok meninggalkan lelaki bergigi kelinci ini, pasalnya Jungkook sangat lengket bak perangko padanya. Bahkan bisa dihitung dalam seminggu berapa kali ia pulang kerumah. Selebihnya ia tinggal bersama diapartemen Hoseok.

Jungkook menggeleng,

"Aku akan meninggalkan kunciku padamu, kau bisa tetap berada disini. Aku tidak lama. Hanya sampai natal saja,"

" _Hyung_ , _jebal_!" Jungkook memeluk Hoseok secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya kaget. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terisak pelan. Hoseok hanya membalas dengan menepuk pelan punggung lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk meyakinkannya.

" _Gwenchana_ , Hobi _Hyung_ baik-baik saja," balasnya pelan seolah berbisik.

.

* * *

.

Bandara _Incheon_ masih sama. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu. Justru semakin ramai dengan turis domestik luar yang berlibur ke Seoul karena mendekati akhir tahun. Salju belum turun ke bumi. Menitikkan butiran kristal indah berwarna putih dan dingin.

Seorang lelaki dengan setelan jeans hitam, _coat_ cream, _sneakers_ putih tak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger ditelinganya berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar. Wajahnya berseri ketika menginjakkan kaki di kota kelahirannya itu.

"Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan Seoul," gumannya pelan.

Ia melirik jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya sekilas. Menunggu seseorang yang ia rindukan menyambut kehadirannya, _sahabatnya_.

"Hosiki _hyung_ ," teriak suara dari cukup jauh.

Dia melepas kacamata. Tangannya terbuka lebar untuk menerima pelukan dari orang terdekatnya itu.

" _Long time no see_ Chim. Apa kabar?" tanyanya setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kabarku baik _hyung_ , kenapa kau baru kembali?" tanya lelaki berambut _grey_ lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku sedikit sibuk belakangan ini. Dosenku sulit untuk ditemui. Taehyung? Dimana dia?" tanya Hoseok celingukan mencari seorang yang benar-benar ia cari.

"Ah —dia-si-buk kuliah," balas lelaki itu terbata.

"Aku ingin segera menemuinya," gumannya pelan namun masih bisa didengar lelaki disampingnya.

.

* * *

.

Seorang lelaki berusia belasan tahun duduk disalah satu kursi pesawat dengan raut wajah gelisah. Ia memandangi ponselnya berharap sebuah balasan dari seorang disana.

' _Cepat balas aku,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

" _Hey_ anak muda, kau sendirian?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya.

" _Ne_? Aku?" tanya nya sambil menunjuk diri.

"Tentu saja nak. Mana orang tuamu?" tanya pria itu penasaran.

"Aku sendiri _ajusshi_. Aku sedang berkunjung dirumah kakakku di Seoul,"

.

* * *

.

 _Congratulations, you're so amazing_

 _Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_

 _How could you trample on me?_

 _I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything_

Cafe bernuansa _vintage_ dengan beberapa hiasan _terrarium_ disetiap meja menambah kesan manis dan alami pada kafe ini. Dua orang lelaki tengah duduk sambil mengesap cokelat panas di gelas masing-masing sambil menunggu seseorang yang mereka berdua nantikan.

Lelaki berambut _grey_ sedikit gelisah. Ia terus mengecek ponselnya sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita lelaki berambut hitam yang lebih tua darinya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini Jiminnie," ucapnya tersenyum mengingat sepucuk kenangan ditempat sekarang ia duduki.

Mereka berbincang ringan kurang lebih tigapuluh menit. Hingga sosok yang ia tunggu datang,

Ia mengenakan _hoodie_ kuning dengan motif pokemon dan tas ransel biru dipunggungnya. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan seorang yang ia kenal,

" _Yeobo_ , kenapa harus ditempat ini…" ucapnya sambil menggerutu. Memajukan bibir merahnya yang terlihat semakin imut.

Hoseok menajamkan pendengarannya,

' _Yeobo_ ' ?

Ia memanggil lelaki dihadapannya dengan surai rambut _grey_ dengan panggilan itu, yang notaben sahabatnya sendiri.

 _Ada permainan apa disini? Yang tak ia tau?_

"T-Taehyung," Hoseok berucap sangat pelan namun dapat di dengar lelaki ber _hoodie_ kuning itu.

Ada keterkejutan disana. Kedua orang itu saling terkejut. Hoseok dan Taehyung!

Taehyung hendak pergi, namun tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Jimin sehingga ia duduk disamping Jimin. Tangannya bergetar dan berpegangan erat dengan tangan Jimin.

Hoseok tidak bisa berucap apapun. Semuanya telah jelas. Ia, jelas dimatanya.

" _Hyung_ sebenarnya, kami—"

Ucapan Jimin terpotong dengan pertanyaan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba, "—Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

Kedua tangan insan didepan Hoseok semakin terpaut erat. Taehyung menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya. Terdengar isak lirih dari bibirnya.

"Kami sudah menikah _hyung_ ,"

"Ha..ha..ha..skenario macam apa ini? Apakah kalian sedang mempermainkanku?" Hoseok tertawa renyah. Namun, air mata terus menetes dari matanya.

"Tidak _hyung_. Kami sudah menikah sejak dua bulan yang lalu," jawab Jimin mantap.

"Bukankah setiap hari kau mengabariku tentang perkembangan Taehyung?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Selamat para _bajingan_. Kalian sama-sama _brengsek_. Sangat serasi," ucapnya penuh penekanan sambil menjabat tangan kanan Jimin sebelum pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

Kafe dimana menjadi saksi bisu Hoseok bertemu dengan Taehyung, berkencan pertama kali dengan Taehyung, dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

.

* * *

.

 _Taehyung menjemput Hoseok sebelum ke sekolah, karena pagi ini pengumuman tes ujian universitas akan dipajang di papan pengumuman. Ia ingin menghibur kekasihnya jika Hoseok tidak diterima dikampus yang ia inginkan._

" _Tae, aku malas ke sekolah." Hoseok resah. Ia berjalan gontai dibelakang Taehyung. Ia benar-benar takut melihat papan pengumuman._

" _Hyung, dengarkan aku! Aku selalu disampingmu. Jangan menyerah! Oke?" ucapnya menghibur sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok._

 _Akhirnya Hoseok terbujuk dan tersenyum membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya,_

 _Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berdoa sebelum melihat papan pengumuman kekasihnya. Ia mencari nama kekasihnya dikerumunan kakak kelasnya yang sama-sama sibuk mencari namanya. Sedangkan Hoseok? Ia menjauhi papan itu. Tak sedikitpun tertarik untuk mendekat karena ia tak yakin dengan dirinya._

" _Hosiki hyung, dimana Tae?" tanya Jimin melihatnya dikantin seorang diri._

" _Dia sedang melihat papan pengumuman," balas Hoseok santai sambil meminum jus jeruknya._

" _Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Jimin lagi._

" _Aku pasti—"_

" _Hosiki hyungggg, chukkae!" ucap Taehyung memotong sambil memeluk Hoseok dari belakang._

" _Hah?" Hoseok masih belum mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu,_

" _Kau diterima di Nagoya, Universitas Nagoya." Balasnya semangat._

" _Benarkah? Aish, jinja." Hoseok tersenyum bahagia sambil memandang kekasihnya._

 _Sedangkan Jimin hanya memandang kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa. Ketiganya tertawa renyah dikantin membuat beberapa orang melirik kearah mereka._

 _._

* * *

 _Hoseok mengajak Jimin bertemu di Sungai Han dua hari sebelum ia berangkat ke Nagoya,_

" _Jimin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hoseok bingung menatap sahabatnya yang mengesap botol cola disebelahnya._

" _Kau mencintainya hyung?"_

 _Hanya dibalas anggukan Hoseok._

" _Ku rasa Taehyung bukan tipe yang bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Ah, Korea-Jepang itu cukup, jauh." Ucapnya menerawang._

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Kau harus melepaskannya, jika kau mencintainya."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja, mencintai tak harus memiliki hyung."_

" _Baiklah,"_

 _Jimin menyinggunggkan senyumnya menatap Hoseok, 'Terima kasih Hosiki hyung,' ucapnya dalam hati._

.

* * *

.

Jungkook baru saja akan menelepon kakak lelakinya yang berada di Seoul sebelum mata pupilnya menangkap suatu bayangan seorang yang familiar baginya,

Tentu saja itu Hoseok.

Wajahnya jauh dari kata tampan, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan nafasnya bau alkohol.

"Hobi _hyung_ ," sapa Jungkook menepuk pundaknya.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menyuruh Jungkook duduk disebelahnya,

"Kau benar, lebih baik aku tidak pernah kembali." ucapnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Hoseok pingsan dipangkuan Jungkook.

.

* * *

.

 _Tugas sekolah Jungkook hampir sama dengan tugas kuliah yang biasa Hoseok lakukan. Sama menumpuknya dan setiap hari. Membuatnya menjadi seorang nokturnal untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas._

 _Hoseok sedang keluar membeli ramen dan kopi karena persediaan di apartemennya habis. Sedangkan Jungkook tengah mencetak tugasnya melalui print out milik Hoseok._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah chat masuk,_

" _Hyung, maaf aku baru memberi kabar sekarang. Ku harap kau datang. Aku mengirimnya melalui fax sebentar lagi,"_

 _Tak lama tercetaklah sebuah fax berupa undangan pernikahan._

 _Jungkook menguap sebentar. Ia mulai mengantuk. Lalu ia mengambil semua print out tugas miliknya dan segera menutup komputer milik Hoseok._

 _Keesokan harinya saat disekolah ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tugasnya, terselip sebuah undangan pernikahan. Ketika ia berniat memberikan itu pada Hoseok, ia berfikir dua kali. Nama yang tertera,_

 _Tentu saja,_

' _Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung'_

 _Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri undangan itu._

 _._

* * *

 _Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya disebuah gereja yang cukup megah di Seoul. Langkah kakinya sangat terburu menuju ruang ganti pengantin. Ia ingin sedikit berbicara dengan salah satu pengantin disana sebelum di altar._

" _Kau Park Jimin-ssi?"_

" _Iya, itu aku. Kau siapa?"_

 _Satu pukulan mendarat mulus dipipi kiri Jimin hingga membuatnya sedikit sobek dan berdarah. Semua orang yang disana terkejut dan melerai keduanya,_

" _Brengsek kau Park! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung ku terluka karenamu,"_

 _Jimin yang mulai menyadari siapa Jungkook ia tersenyum mengejek,_

" _Kau kekasih Jung Sialan itu?"_

" _Tutup mulutmu keparat,"_

 _Tak lama Taehyung mendatangi mereka berdua, ia melihat keduanya bergantian._

" _Jadi kau Taehyung? Huh. Bodoh sekali rupanya kau ini. Mudah termakan rayuan ular jantan sepertinya,"_

" _Cukup! Kau siapa?"_

" _Aku? Aku pendamping Hoseok hyung, sebut saja begitu."_

" _Oh, jadi dia sudah menemukan pengganti.." Taehyung berguman pelan._

" _Selamat atas kebodohanmu Tae-hyung,"_

 _Jungkook pun meninggalkan gereja itu dengan amarah yang masih membara._

.

.

 _Percayalah,_

 _yang selalu dicintai akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada_

 _Aku memang belum membuka hatiku untuk seorang yang selalu disampingku,_

 _Tapi aku pastikan akan selalu disampingnya_

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hai? Apa kabar? Maaf muncul-muncul bawa ff receh gini :')**

 **Maaf kalo angst nya ga dapet. Gegara abis galau dengerin lagu baepsae jadinya lawak (?)**

 **Sebenernya bikinnya janjian ama** _ **wulancho95**_ **dengan tema angst (karena sama-sama galau) tapi saya merasa punya saya gagal gini :v**

 **Sedikit curcol, seneng deh akhir-akhir ini banyak moment VHOPE di fansign /prokprokprok/**

 **Baiklah, segala keluh kesah kalian diterima dikolom reviews.**

 **Terima kasih,**

 **-** _ **Hopekies**_ **-**


End file.
